Rebeca Manríquez
|nacimiento = 9 de febrero de 1959 |familiares = Jorge Lavat (esposo) José Lavat (cuñado) Queta Lavat (cuñada) Gisela Casillas (concuña) Julián Lavat (sobrino) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1984 ( ) |pais = México Miami |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Rebeca demo.ogg |wikipedia = Rebeca Manríquez |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} Amanda Woodward.jpg|Amanda Woodward en las series de televisión Melrose Place y Melrose Place (2009). Nodoka_Saotome.png|Nodoka Saotome en Ranma ½. Naomi Higurashi.png|Naomi Higurashi en Inuyasha. Zelda-Spellman.png|Tía Zelda Spellman en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (1ª voz). HPNarcissaMalfoy.png|Narcissa Malfoy en la saga de Harry Potter. Superthumb.jpg|Maestra Linda Hayfer en Drake & Josh. Diosa_Eris.jpg|Diosa Eris en las películas Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer. 10717501_716602655059680_1012917866_n.jpg|Abigail Hardscrabble en Monsters University. Frankie the middle.jpg|Frankie Heck en Una familia modelo (1ª voz). AD-The -Bible-Continues.jpg|Virgen María en D.C.: La Biblia continúa. Divatox Turbo.jpg|Divatox en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. Dimitria.jpg|Dimitria en Power Rangers: Turbo. Reina Bansheera.jpg|Reina Bansheera en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz. Delphine Alien Rangers.jpg|Delphine/White Aquitar Ranger Power en Alien Rangers. Calliope.png|Musa Calíope en Hércules. Madeline_1998_Srta._Clavel.png|Srta. Clavel en Madeline. PC2_LaWanda_Dumore.png|LaWanda Dumore en Adorable criatura 2. Gale Weathers1.png|Gale Weathers en el doblaje original de Scream. MurranBH.jpg|Murron MacClannough en Corazón valiente (doblaje original). Ellen_ripley_alien_4.jpg|Ellen Ripley en Alien: La resurrección. Elena_MaskZorro.jpg|Elena Montero / De La Vega en La máscara del Zorro. Marilyn_Whitmore.jpeg|Primera Dama Marilyn Whitmore en Día de la Independencia. 230px-AbbyLockhart.jpg|Enfermera/Dra. Abby Lockhart en E.R. Sala de urgencias. Annalise_keating_2.jpg|Annalise Keating en How to Get Away with Murder. FrankieBergstein G&F.jpg|Frankie en Grace and Frankie. Sue_4.jpg|Sue Sylvester en Glee (1ª voz). Hannibal-(2001)_julianne_moore.jpg|Clarice Starling en Hannibal. Ramonda - BP.png|Ramonda en Pantera Negra. Bournejoan.jpg|Pamela Landy en las películas de Jason Bourne. AVATAGrace.png|Dra. Grace Agustine en Avatar. Beverly_tbbt.jpg|Beverly Hofstadter en La teoría del Big Bang. Lizziemcguire(16).png|Sra. Stebal en Lizzie McGuire. Lydia pearson pann.png|Lydia Pearson en Pepper Ann. Sra._murawski_lldmm.png|Sra. Murawski en La ley de Milo Murphy. SVMayParker.png|Tía May Parker en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo. MacOS Screenshot -1.png|Mamá de Fred en Grandes héroes: La serie. Black Heron.jpg|Garza Negra en Patoaventuras (2017). Maestra_constancia_ogrum_lbd.png|Maestra Constancia Ogrum en La bruja desastrosa y La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra (ep. 1). MadameOdiusNinjaSteel.jpg|Madame Odius en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Martha May Whovier.png|Martha May Quienvier en El Grinch. Char_65990.jpg|Sra. Eleonor Little en la serie animada de Stuart Little. Duchessfoster.png|Duquesa (5ª temp. ep. 58) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Macmamáfoster.jpg|Madre de Mac y Terrible también en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Luisa.png|Luisa y también en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. AKPimage.jpg|Agente Kalaschnikov en Robotboy. Sunset-boulevardez-the-proud-family-31.jpg|Sunset Boulevardez en La familia Proud. Beast_wars_aguila.jpg|Águila en Beast Wars. LadyShiva_ArkhamOrigins.png|Lady Shiva en Batman: Arkham Origins. Ehtahm.jpg|Evelyn Harper en Dos hombres y medio (2ª voz). 2bgs.jpg|Sophie Kachinsky en Dos chicas quebradas. Madre Malkin.jpg|Madre Malkin en El séptimo hijo. Gddrc.png|Madrastra en En el bosque. Stardust_Lamia.png|Lamia en Stardust: El misterio de la estrella. MLP-Zecora1.png|Zecora en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (1ª voz). Julianne 2018.jpg|Ha sido la voz recurrente de Julianne Moore. Meryl_streep.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Meryl Streep. MichellePfeiffer.jpg|Ha doblado en algunas películas a Michelle Pfeiffer. ViolaDavis.jpg|Ha doblado ocasionalmente a Viola Davis. Sigourney weaver 2018.jpg|También ha doblado ocasionalmente a Sigourney Weaver. KimBasinger.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kim Basinger. HeatherLocklear.jpg|Voz recurrente de Heather Locklear. 1421032594_frances-mcdormand-zoom.jpg|También ha doblado en algunas películas a Frances McDormand. thumb|right|230px|Muestra de actuación thumb|right|230px right|thumb|230px|Rebeca Manríquez junto a su esposo [[Jorge Lavat y Enrique Cervantes.]] Rebeca Manríquez (nacida el 9 de febrero de 1959) es una actriz de doblaje y de televisión mexicana. Cuenta con más de 30 años de experiencia dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz iniciando esta profesión en 1984, donde además de actuar e interpretar, ocasionalmente se desempeña como directora. Es la viuda del también actor de doblaje, televisión y cine Jorge Lavat. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler, perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (A.N.D.A.) con Sergio de Bustamante y en el Centro de Educación Artística (CEA) de Televisa. A lo largo de su carrera profesional, a la par de doblaje, ha hecho teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Kim Basinger * Cincuenta sombras más oscuras - Elena Lincoln (2017) * Dos tipos peligrosos - Judith Kutner (2016) * Tercera persona - Elaine (2013) * Más allá del cielo - Claire St. Cloude (2010) * Mientras estás fuera - Della (2008) * Un encuentro accidentado - Harmony Jones (2004) * Pasión por África - Kuki Gallmann (2000) * El mundo según Wayne 2 - Honey Horneé (1993) * Mi novia es una extraterrestre - Celeste Martin (1988) (redoblaje) Michelle Pfeiffer * Asesinato en el expreso de oriente - Caroline Hubbard (2017) * El mago de las mentiras - Ruth Madoff (2017) * Una familia peligrosa - Maggie Blake (2013) * Año nuevo - Ingrid (2011) * Stardust: el misterio de la estrella - Lamia (2007) * Hairspray - Velma Von Tussle (2007) * Relaciones peligrosas - Madame de Tourvel (1988) (doblaje original) * Traición al amanecer - Jo Ann Vallenari (1988) (doblaje original/redoblaje) Julianne Moore * Kingsman: El círculo dorado - Poppy (2017) * El séptimo hijo - Madre Malkin (2014) * Siempre Alice - Alice Howland (2014) * Mapa a las estrellas - Havana Segrand (2014) * Las leyes de atracción - Audrey Woods (2004) * Las horas - Laura Brown (2002) * Hannibal - Clarice Starling (2001) * Magnolia - Linda Partridge (1999) * Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer - Amber Waves (1997) Meryl Streep * August: Osage County - Violet Weston (2013) (versión Videomax) * ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Kay Soames (2012) (doblaje mexicano) * El Ártico 3D - Narradora (2012) * La dama de hierro - Margaret Thatcher (2011) (doblaje Auditel) * Pasión al atardecer - Lila Ross (2007) (doblaje Auditel) * Mi novia secreta - Lisa Metzger (2005) (2ª versión) * Las cosas que importan - Kate Gulden (1998) Sigourney Weaver * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Tuya (2014) * Crazy on the Outside - Viki (2010) * Avatar - Dra. Grace Augustine (2009) * Originalmente pirata - Sra. Lawson (2008) * Alien: La resurrección - Ellen Ripley (1997) Sharon Stone * Casi un gigoló - Dra. Parker (2013) * Si estas paredes pudieran hablar 2 - Fran (2000) * La esfera - Dra. Elizabeth "Beth" Halperin (1998) * El especialista - May Munro (1994) (segundo doblaje) * Bajos instintos - Catherine Tramell (1992) (redoblaje) Frances McDormand * Un gran día para ellas - Miss Guinivere Pettigrew (2008) * Tierra fría - Glory (2005) * Casi famosos - Elaine Miller (2000) * Loco fin de semana - Decana Sara Gaskell (2000) * Madeline - Srta. Clavel (1998) Viola Davis * Viudas - Veronica Rawlins (2018) * Hermosas criaturas - Amma (2013) * Ni un paso atrás - Nona Alberts (2012) (doblaje mexicano) * Historias cruzadas - Aibileen Clark (2011) Heather Locklear * Scary Movie 5 - Barbara (2013) * El hombre perfecto - Jean Hamilton (2005) * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción - Dusty Tails (2003) * Pequeñas grandes amigas - Roma Schleine (2003) Glenn Close * La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs - Albert Nobbs (2013) (2ª versión) * Las mujeres perfectas - Claire Wellington (2004) * El jarrón de la fortuna - Camille Dixon (1999) * Hamlet - Gertrudis (1990) (3ª versión) Patricia Clarkson * Un día - Alison Mayhew (2011) * La elegida - Carolyn (2008) * Sin reservas - Paula (2007) * Dogville - Vera (2003) [[Mary Steenburgen|'Mary Steenburgen']] * Cuando ellas quieren - Carol (2018) (versión Zima) * The Discovery - Reportera (2017) * Valiente - Carol (2007) Gina Gershon * No me las toquen - Cathy (2018) * Palmetto - Nina (1998) * Contracara - Sasha Hassler (1997) Christine Baranski * La Navidad de las madres rebeldes - Ruth (2017) * En el bosque - Madrastra (2014) * El Grinch - Martha Kay (2000) Isabella Rossellini * Joy: El nombre del éxito - Trudy (2015) * Two Lovers - Ruth Kraditor (2008) * Leyendas de Terramar - Thar (2004) Rene Russo * Primicia mortal - Nina Romina (2014) * Showtime - Chase Renzi (2002) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Natasha (2000) (redoblaje) Helen McCrory * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 - Narcissa Malfoy (2011) * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 - Narcissa Malfoy (2010) * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Narcissa Malfoy (2009) Emma Thompson * Soy leyenda - Dr. Alice Krippin (2007) * Realmente amor - Karen (2003) * Agudeza - Vivian Bearing (2001) Eva Mendes * Live! - Katy Courbet (2007) * Día de entrenamiento - Sara Harris (2001) * Red de corrupción - Trish (2001) (Redoblaje) Joan Allen * Bourne: El ultimátum - Pamela Landy (2007) * La supremacía Bourne - Pamela Landy (2004) * Diario de una pasión - Anne Hamilton (2004) (Redoblaje) Meredith Baxter * Presa de una obsesión - Kate (2003) * Un largo regreso a casa - Carol (2003) * Historia de tres mujeres - Amanda Nelson (1995) Ellen Burstyn * La traición - Val Handler (2000) * Como la fuerza del agua - Gretel Stumpf (1995) * El exorcista - Chris McNeil (1973) (redoblaje) Ellen Barkin * Ahora son 13 - Abigail Sponder (2007) * Piedad - Det. Catherine Palmer (2000) * Sea of Love - Helen Cruger (1989) [[Angela Bassett|'Angela Bassett']] * Pantera Negra - Ramonda (2018) * Nada más que la verdad - Bonnie Benjamin (2008) Oprah Winfrey * La vida inmortal de Henrietta Lacks - Henrietta Lacks (2017) * Scary Movie 4 - Oprah (Debra Wilson) (2006) (Ambos doblajes) [[Shirley MacLaine|'Shirley MacLaine']] * Harriet - The Last Word (2017) * Pearl Berman - Romance otoñal (1992) Zehra Leverman * X-Men: Apocalipsis - Sra. Maximoff (2016) * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Sra. Maximoff (2014) Lolita Davidovich * El viaje más largo - Kate Collins (2015) * De jungla en jungla - Charlotte (1997) Caroline Aaron * Escribiendo el amor - Ellen (2014) * Los secretos de Harry - Helen (1997) Kathy Bates * Tammy: Fuera de control - Lenore (2014) * Pasión sin barreras - Rosemary (1990) Kyra Sedgwick * Dame la mano - Colette (2014) * Posesión satánica - Stephanie (2012) Melissa Leo * Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido - Sally (2013) * Mr. Woodcock - Sally Jansen (2007) Alfre Woodard * 12 años esclavo - Sra. Shaw (2013) (Versión Buena Vista) * Misteriosa obsesión - Det. Anne Pope (2004) Embeth Davidtz * Paranoia - Dra. Judith Bolton (2013) (Versión Diamond Films) * El diario de Bridget Jones - Natasha (2001) [[Jennifer Coolidge|'Jennifer Coolidge']] * American Pie: El reencuentro - Jeannine Stifler (2012) * Una loca película épica - Perra Blanca (2007) Dianne Wiest * Rabbit Hole - Nat (2010) (versión D.F) * Dan en la vida real - Nana (2007) (Doblaje de TV) Jane Lynch * Locas vacaciones de primavera - Senadora Kay Lee Hartmann (2009) * Alvin y las ardillas - Gail (2007) Daryl Hannah * Shark Swarm - Brook Wilder (2008) * Jack y los frijoles mágicos - Thespee (2001) Kristin Scott Thomas * The Other Boleyn Girl - Lady Isabel Molena (2008) * Juegos del destino - Kay Chandler (1999) Aisha Hinds * Mr. Brooks - Nancy Hart (2007) * Masacre en la cárcel 13 - Anna (2005) (1ª Versión) Penny Marshall * Rubia y explosiva - Ejecutiva Bolo (2007) * Abracadabra - Esposa del Maestro (hombre disfrazado de diablo) (1993) (Redoblaje) Cathy Moriarty * Casper y la mágica Wendy - Geri (1998) * Un detective en el kinder - Mamá de Sylvester (1990) (Doblaje original) Cheryl Hines * A la altura de los Steins - Casey Nudelman (2006) * La temporada ganadora - Terry Soshackc (2004) Marcia Gay Harden * Muriendo por un sueño - Primera Dama (2006) * Jinetes del espacio - Sara Holland (2000) Mimi Rogers * Inocencia en venta - Abby Sampson (2005) * Juegos sexuales 2 - Tiffany Merteuil (2000) Jean Smart * No me olvides - Stella Kay Perry (2002) * Snow Day - Laura Brandston (2000) Fanny Ardant * Callas por siempre - Maria Callas (2002) * Elizabeth: La reina virgen - María de Guisa (1998) (Doblaje original) Wendy Crewson * El sexto día - Natalie Gibson (2000) * Crimen y pasión - Joanne Kilbourn (2000) Jessica Steen * El pacto - Detective Anne-Marie Marrone (2002) * Armageddon - Copiloto Jennifer Watts (1998) Mary McDonnell * Una decisión difícil - Susan Shaw (2000) * Día de la Independencia - Primera Dama Marilyn Whitmore (1996) Jamie Lee Curtis * Criaturas feroces - Willa Weston (1997) * La intrusa - Judith "Jude" Madigan (1994) Anna Deavere Smith * Mi querido presidente - Robin McCall (1995) * Filadelfia - Anthea Burton (1993) Gates McFadden * Star Trek 7: Generaciones - Dra. Beverly Crusher (1994) * Star Trek 8: Primer contacto - Dra. Beverly Crusher (1996) Otros *La tierra de hábitos constantes - Helene (Edie Falco) (2018) * Cuando ellas quieren - Carol (Mary Steenburgen) (Versión Zima) / Sharon (Candice Bergen) (2018/versión Paramount y Disney) * Nada que perder - Doña Geninha (Beth Goulart) (2018) * La forma del agua - Zelda (Octavia Spencer) (2017/trailer) * Mesa 19 - Freda Eckberg (Margo Martindale) (2017) * La vida inmortal de Henrietta Lacks - Deborah Lacks (Oprah Winfrey) (2017) * Imperium - Angela Zamparo (Toni Collette) (2016) * Siguiendo una corazonada - Ellen Walker (Eve Crawford) (2015) * El exótico hotel Marigold 2 - Madge Hardcastle (Celia Imrie) (2015) * La dama de oro - Elisabeth Gehrer (Olivia Silhavy) (2015) * Adultos primerizos - Joy (Celia Weston) (2014) * Antes de partir - Berta Semple (Cleo King) (2014) * Boyhood: Momentos de una vida - Abuela (Libby Villari) (2014) * Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Profesora (Cassandra Braden) (2014) * Perdida - Sharon Schieber (Sela Ward) (2014) * The Makeover - Colleen (Camryn Manheim) (2013) * El mayordomo - Senadora Kassebaum (Nealla Gordon) (2013) * Machete Kills - Madame Desdémona (Sofía Vergara) (2013) * Bobby y los cazafantasmas - Bernadette (Eva van der Gutcht) (2013) * Ladrona de libros - Ilsa Hermann (Barbara Auer) (2013) * Scary Movie 5 - Heather Darcy (Molly Shannon) (2013) * La noche de la expiación - Sra. Halverson (Tisha French) (2013) * Una boda como todas - Ellie Griffin (Diane Keaton) (2013) * Behind the Candelabra - Rose Carracappa (Jane Morris) (2013) * Las hermanas vampiro - Frau Renneberg (Viola von der Burg) (2012) * La noche más oscura - Jessica (Jennifer Ehle) (2012) * Un tipo rudo - Presentadora de noticias (2012) * La dama de hierro - Carol Thatcher (Olivia Colman) (2011) (Versión Videomax) * Súper 8 - Sra. Kaznyk (Jessica Tuck) (2011) * Rock It! - Sra. Lilienthal (Gesche Tebbenhoff) (2010) * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos - Abuela (Mia Farrow) (2010) * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers - Rosalind "Roz" Focker (Barbra Streisand) (2010) (Trailers) * El Anticristo - Lucy (Jo-Anne Stockham) (2010) * Siempre a tu lado 2 - June Angell (Priscilla Barnes) (2010) * Mother and Child - Karen (Annette Bening) (2009) * Diversión mortal - Psiquiatra (Rena Owen) (2008) * Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh - Maestra Linda Heiffer (Julia Duffy) (2008) * Nada como las vacaciones - Anna Rodriguez (Elizabeth Peña) (2008) * Una llamada perdida - Detective Mickey Lee (Margaret Cho) (2008) * Contamination - Mavis (Karen Black) (2008) * Doomsday - Eden Sinclair (Rhona Mitra) (2008) * 88 minutos - Carol Lynn Johnson (Deborah Kara Unger) (2008) * Camino salvaje - Jan Burres (Catherine Keener) (2007) * Seduciendo a un extraño - Teniente Tejada (Florencia Lozano) (2007) * Desapareció una noche - Helene McCready (Amy Ryan) (2007) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer - Voces diversas (2007) * Las últimas vacaciones - Gunther (Susan Kellermann) (2006) * Viviendo con mi ex - Jen (Rebecca Spence) (2006) * El culto siniestro - Policia (Kendall Cross) (2006) (Doblaje de TV) * Confetti - Vivien (Felicity Montagu) (2006) * El plan perfecto - Voces adicionales (2006) * Driftwood: el secreto - Nancy Forrester (Lin Shaye) (2006) * La iniciación de Sarah - Trina Goodwin (Morgan Fairchild) (2006) * En las tinieblas - Rachel Carlson (Demi Moore) (2006) * Firewall - Beth Stanfield (Virginia Madsen) (2006) * Hard Candy: Niña mala - Judy Tokuda (Sandra Oh) (2006) * Terror en Silent Hill - Cristabella (Alice Krige) (2006) * Augusta, la salvación - Martha Tod Dudman (Sharon Lawrence) (2006) * Se busca pareja - Sarah Nolan (Diane Lane) (2005) * La casa de cera - Trudy Sinclair (Dragicia Debert) (2005) * La provocación - Eleonor Hewett (Penelope Wilton) (2005) * Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa - Admiradora en bar (2005) * El cómplice silencioso - Voces adicionales (2005) * Bibi, la hechicera - Rabia (Corinna Harfouch) (2004) * Shortcut to Happiness - Constance Hurry (Kim Cattrall) (2004) * El juego del miedo - Alison Gordon (Monica Potter) (2004) * Diario de una pasión - Voces adicionales (2004) (Versión Videomax) * Ray - Marlene Andres (Denise Dowse) (2004) * Feroz 2 - Alice Severson (Janet Kidder) (2004) * El príncipe y yo - Amy Morgan (Alberta Watson) (2004) * Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos - Verona (Silvia Colloca) (2004) * Milagro en la cancha - Directora Klein (Sheila McCarthy) (2003) * Las desapariciones - Maggie Gilkeson (Cate Blanchett) (2003) * Connie y Carla - Connie (2003) (Nia Vardalos) * Nostalgia del pasado - Elizabeth Garfield (Hope Davis) (2002) * La reina de los condenados - Maharet (Lena Olin) (2002) * Medio muerto - Kelly Lange (2002) * Soy espía - Agente especial Rachel Wright (Famke Janssen) (2002) * Auto Focus - Anne Crane (Rita Wilson) (2002) * Atrapados - Emily Cooper (Gabrielle Carteris) (2001) * Nostalgia del pasado - Elizabeth Garfield (Hope Davis) (2001) * Peligro en casa - Margo (Rosemary Dunsmore) (2001) * Monster's Ball - Leticia Musgrove (Halle Berry) (2001) (Ambas versiones) * Las damas y el vagabundo - Voces diversas (2001) * ¡Escóndete y grita! - Veronica Hulka (Yancy Butler) (2000) * El esposo de otra mujer - Voces adicionales (2000) * Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro - Lynette Hansen (Caroline Rhea) (2000) * La última rubia - Dinah (Olympia Dukakis) (2000) * El décimo reino - Cenicienta (Ann-Margret) (2000) * El precio de la campaña - Jennifer Pryce (Nancy Travis) (2000) * La verdad acerca de Jane - Lynn Walcott (Kelly Rowan) (2000) * El hombre bicentenario - Presidenta Marjorie Bota (Lynne Thigpen) (1999) (Versión Columbia) * Un domingo cualquiera - Vanessa Struthers (Lela Rochon) (1999) * La morada inteligente - Pat (Katey Sagal) (1999) * Gigoló por accidente - Kate (Arija Bareikis) (1999) * Titus - Tamora (Jessica Lange) (1999) * Cambio de papeles - Kimberly (Louise Stratten) (1999) * La máscara del Zorro - Elena Montero / Murrieta / De la Vega (Catherine Zeta-Jones) (1998) * Dioses y monstruos - Elsa (Rosalind Ayres) (1998) * Un ángel enamorado - Anne (Robin Bartlett) (1998) * Titanic - Diseñadora (1997) * Un hada muy especial - Amiga de Katherine (1997) * Un canto de esperanza - Topsy Merritt (Julianna Margulies) (1997) * El apóstol - Jessie Dewey (Farrah Fawcett) (1997) * Romy y Michele - Heather Mooney (Janeane Garofalo) (1997) * A Life Less Ordinary - O'Reilly (Holly Hunter) (1997) * Space Jam: El juego del siglo - Espectadora (Patricia Heaton) (1996) * Elmo salva la Navidad - Maria (1996) * Una amistad peligrosa - Madre de Jennifer (Collen Winton) (1996) * Scream - Gale Weathers (Courtney Cox) (1996) (Doblaje original) * Retrato de una dama - Serena Merle (Barbara Hershey) (1996) * La fuerza del cariño 2 - Patsy Carpenter (Miranda Richardson) (1996) * Arresto a domicilio - Gwenna Krupp (Sheila McCarthy) (1996) * Emma - Sra. Weston (Greta Scacchi) (1996) * Mis otros yo - Laura Kinney (Andie MacDowell) (1996) * Restauración - Celia Clemence (Polly Walker) (1995) * Corazón valiente - Murron MacClannough (Catherine McCormack) (1995) (Doblaje original) * Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers - Jamie Lloyd Carruthes (J.C. Brandy) (1995) * Nunca hables con extraños - Dra. Sarah Taylor (Rebecca De Mornay) (1995) * Quinta avenida nº 919 - Janet Van Degen (Lisa Eilbacher) (1995) * La pequeña pícara - Grey Alison (Kelly Lynch) (1991) * Adorable criatura 2 - Lawanda Dumore (Laraine Newman) (1991) * Cry Baby - Mamá de Wanda (Patricia Hearst) (1990) * Los nuevos cineastas - Polo Habel (Fran Drescher) (1989) * Arma mortal 2 - Rika van den Hass (Patsy Kensit) (1989) (Doblaje original) * Cyborg - Nady Simmons (Deborah Richter) (1989) * Highlander: El inmortal - Brenda Wyatt (Roxanne Hart) (1986) * Impacto fulminante - Jueza (Lois De Banzie) (1983) * Viernes 13 parte III - Pamela Voorhees (Betsy Palmer) (1982) * El monstruo del pantano - Mensajera (Karen Price) (1982) * La Pantera Rosa - Simone Clouseau (Capucine) (1963) * Doble indemnización - Phyllis Dietrichson (Barbara Stanwyck) (1944) Series de TV Heather Locklear * Melrose Place (2009) - Amanda Woodward (2009-2010) * Hannah Montana - Heather Truscott (2007) * Spin City - Caitlin Moore (1999-2002) * Melrose Place - Amanda Woodward (1993-1999) Christine Baranski * La teoría del Big Bang - Dra. Beverly Hofstadter (2009-presente) * La esposa ejemplar - Diane Lockhart (2009) Lorraine Bracco * Rizzoli y Isles - Angela Rizzoli (temp. 6 en adelante) * Los Soprano - Jennifer Melfi (1999-2007) (Redoblaje HBO) Hilary Shepard * Power Rangers: Turbo - Divatox * Power Rangers: En el Espacio – Divatox Kate Duchêne * La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Maestra Constancia Ogrum * La peor bruja - Maestra Constancia Ogrum Otros * Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Madame Odius (Jacque Drew) 2017-presente * Dioses Americanos - Media (Gillian Anderson) 2017- presente * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Dra. Beverly Crusher (Gates McFadden) (temps. 3-7) * How to Get Away with Murder - Profesora Annalise Keating (Viola Davis) * Lindas mentirosas - Veronica Hastings (Lesley Fera) (2015-2017) * 2 chicas quebradas - Sophie Kachinsky (Jennifer Coolidge) * American Horror Story: Coven - Joan Ramsey (Patti LuPone) * Chica indiscreta - Eleanor Waldorf (Margaret Colin) (temp. 1-3) (2007-2010) * Una familia modelo - Franckie Heck (temp. 1) (2009-2010) * Glee: Buscando la fama - Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch) (temp. 1) (2009-2010) * Lost ** Carole Littleton (Susan Duerden) (2008-2009) ** Collen Picket (Paula Malcomson) (2006) ** Gina (Wendy Braun) (1ª temporada, ep. 23-24) ** Lizzy (Jeanetta Arnette) (2ª temporada, ep. 27) * El mentalista ** Ann Meier (Andrea Parker) (2008) (temp. 1, ep. 6) ** Detective Sharon Foley (Brenda Bakke) (temp. 2, ep. 16) ** Elspeth Cook) (Frances Conroy) (Temp 3 ep 18) (2011) * Almas perdidas - Delia Banks (Camryn Manheim) (2007-2010) * Samantha Who? - Regina Newly (Jean Smart) (2007-2009) * The Tudors - Joan (Lorna Doyle) (2007) (temp. 1, ep. 10) (Doblaje original mexicano) * Voces del más allá - Delia Banks (2005-presente) * Medium - Marjorie Dubois (Kathy Baker) (2005-2010) * Roma - Atia de los Julios (2005-2007) * La teoría del Big Bang - Sandy (Stacey Travis) (temp. 5, ep. 88) (2011) * Doctor House - Stacy Warner (2005-2006, 2012) * Esposas desesperadas - Felicia Tillman (2005-2006) * Alias - Sophia Vargas/Elena Derevko (Sônia Braga) (2005) * Cortes y puntadas - Dra. Erica Noughton (2004-presente) * Drake & Josh - Maestra Linda Hayfer (Julia Duffy) (2004-2008) * El colegio del agujero negro - Directora Amanda Durst (2002-2006) * American Family: Journey of Dreams - Tía Dora (Raquel Welch) (2002-2004) * Six Feet Under - Brenda Chenowith (2001-2005) (Redoblaje HBO DVD) * Mutante X - Narración (2001-2004) * Witchblade - Sara Pezzini (2001-2002) * Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz - Reina Bansheera (Diane Salinger) (2000) * E.R. Sala de urgencias - Dra. Susan Lewis (Sherry Stringfield) (temps. 1-2) / Dra. Abby Lockhart (Maura Tierney) (1999-2009) * El mundo perdido - Marguetite Krux (1999-2002) * Guardianes de la bahía - Kekoa Tanaka (1999-2001) * El rey de Queens - Carrie Heffernan (1998-2007) * V.I.P. - Maxine de la Cruz (1998-2002) * Sunset Beach - Olivia Blake (1997-1999) * El séptimo cielo - Julie Camden (1996-2005) * Moesha - Dee Mitchell (1996-2000) * Poltergeist: El legado - Alexandra Moreau (1996-1999) * Flipper - Alexandra Parker (1996-1995) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Zelda Spellman (Beth Broderick) (1ª temp.) (1996) * Alien Rangers - White Aquitar Ranger Power (Rajia Baroudi) (1995) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Sra. Winter (Lynne Adams) ("El Relato de la Niñera Literaria") (1994) * Dos hombres y medio - Evelyn Harper (Holland Taylor) (temp. 7) * La niñera (1993-1999) ** Dra. Vort (Cristine Rose) (temp. 1, ep. 7) ** Emma Trusdale (Maree Cheatham) (temp. 1, ep. 12) ** Kathy Marie O'Malley / Katherine Porter (Judith Hoag) (temp. 2, ep. 26) ** Cozette (Rosie O'Donnell) (temp. 3, ep. 69) ** Fisacl de distrito (Gloria Gifford) (temp. 4, ep. 92) ** Edna (Whoopi Goldberg) (temp. 5, ep. 121) ** Enfermera (Tawny Moyer) (temp. 6, ep. 131) ** Lynn Redgrave (temp. 6, ep. 136) ** Libby (Nancy Cassaro) (temp. 6, ep. 143) * Academia de modelos - Ágatha (Catherine Eckerlé) (1993) * Dream On - Judith Topper Stone (1990-1996) * Parker Lewis el ganador - Grace Musso (1990-1993) * La familia Munster - Lily Munster (redoblaje 1988-1991) * V Invasión Extraterrestre - Diana (Jane Badler) (1983-1985) * Dallas - Pamela Barnes Ewing (1978-1987) / Sylvia "Sly" Lovegren (Deborah Rennard) (1981-1991) * Walker, Texas Ranger - Barbara Conway (Linda Purl) / Alicia (Amanda Wyss) / Voces diversas * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Crímenes mayores - D.D.A. Andrea Hobbs (Kathe Mazur) (2012-presente) * CSI: En la escena del crimen ** Mimosa (Kate Walsh) (Temp 5 ep 8) (2004) Miniseries * D.C.: La Biblia continúa - María (Greta Scacchi) (2015) * Helena de Troya - Reina Hecuba (Maryam d'Abo) (2003) * Jasón y los argonautas - Hypsipyle (Natasha Henstridge) (2000) Películas de anime Toshiko Fujita * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra - Eris (1994) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Eris (1996) Películas animadas * Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo - Tía May Parker (2018) * La estrella de Belén - Deborah, la camello (2017) * Zootopia - Dra. Tejón (2016) * La abeja Maya: La película - Voces adicionales (2014) (tráiler) * Monsters University - Abigail Hardscrabble (2013) * Happy Feet: El pingüino - Srta. Viola (2006) * Furia negra - Antonia Chillingsworth (2004) * La víspera de Navidad - Sra. Pájaro (2002) * Osmosis Jones - Leah (2001) * Rugrats en París: La película - Azafata (2000) * Rugrats: la película - Guardabosques Margaret (1998) * Hércules - Calíope (1997) * Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América - Dallas Grimes (1996) * Goofy, la película - Camaerera / Madre de bebé en estudio fotográfico (1995) Anime * Ranma ½ - Nodoka Saotome * Magical Doremi - Atsuko Okamura * Inuyasha - Naomi Higurashi * Shaman King – Goldva, Jane Diethel, Ran Tao, Shamash * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Caroline (temp.8) , Madre Pokémon #3 * Crónicas Pokémon - Delia Ketchum * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Priss * Koni Chan - Maestra Cariñosa * Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos - Insertos Series animadas * Los Simpson - Bette Midler (4ª temp. ep. 81) (1993) / Amber Simpson (10ª temp. ep. 213 y 13ª temp. ep. 276) (2002) * Daria - Helen Morgendorffer (1ª temp. eps. 3-4) * Los Reyes de la colina - Peggy Reyes (temps. 1-8) * Pepper Ann - Lydia Pearson * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Maestra Aurora * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Mamá de Mac (2004-2009) * Stuart Little: La serie animada - Eleonor Little (2003) * The Worst Witch - Maestra Davina Bat (1998-2001) * La familia Proud - Sunset Boulevardez (2001-2005) * Beast Wars - Airazor (Águila) * El Show de Garfield - Manager de Sir Leo / Madre de Nathan / Neferkity (2009) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Zecora (dos primeras apariciones) * Transformers: Robots In Disguise - Zizza * Aventuras en pañales - Srta. Stephanie (un ep.) * Toonsylvania - Natalie Hierbamala (un ep.) * Tortugas Ninja - Sra. Campbell (2012) * El Chapulín Colorado - Frígida (un ep.) * South Park - Madre de Tweak / Voces adicionales (temps. 1-2, doblaje mexicano) * Grandes héroes: La serie - Mamá de Fred * La ley de Milo Murphy - Sra. Murawski * Patoaventuras (2017) - Black Heron * Los niños de Oz - Tía Scraps (temp. 2) / Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Cássia Kis Magro * Los días eran así - Vera (2017) * Reglas del juego - Deyanira (2015) * ¿Final feliz? - Olga (2015) * La fiesta - Hilda (2014) * Amores Robados - Carolina (2014) * Ciudad Paraíso - Mariana (2009) Claudia Raia * La favorita - Donatela (2008/trailer) * Siete pecados - Ágatha (2007-2008) * Bellísima - Safira (2005-2006) * El beso del vampiro - Mina (2002-2003) Angela Vieira * La trampa - Ligia (2017-2018) * La sombra de Helena - Blanca (2014) * Paraíso tropical - Cleonice (2007) Christiane Torloni * Mujeres apasionadas - Helena (2003) * Un ángel cayó del cielo - Laila (2000) Denise Del Vecchio * Chocolate con pimienta - Doña Mocinha (2003-2004) * Terra Esperanza - Soledad (2002-2003) Marília Gabriela * Dos caras - Guigui (2007-2008) * Señora del destino - Josefa/Guillermina (2004-2005) Susana Vieira * Mujeres ambiciosas - Ella misma (participación especial) (2015) * Rastros de mentiras - Pilar Khoury (2013) Otros * Aguanta corazón - Victoria Miranda Novelo (Betty Gofman) (2016) * La guerrera - Farid (Jandira Martini) (2012-2013) * Gabriela - Mariquinha (Malu Valle) (2012) * Carrusel - Directora Olivia (Noemi Gerbelli) (2012-2013) * CuChiCheos - Rafaela Alvaray (Marília Pêra) (2010-2011) * Acuarela del amor - Léa (Maria Zilda Bethlem) (2009) * India, una historia de amor - Indira Ananda (Eliane Giardini) (2009) * Dance dance dance - Ligia Vasconcelos (Claudia Lyra) (2007) * Páginas de la vida - Tónia (Sônia Braga) (2006-2007) * La esclava Isaura - Estela (Aldine Müller) (2004-2005) * El sabor de la pasión - Grace (Mila Moreira) (2002-2003) * Uga Uga - Penélope (Vanessa Nunes) (2000-2001) * Lazos de familia - Silvia (Eliete Cigarini) (2000-2001) Videojuegos * Athena en God of War Dramas coreanos * Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Song Nam-boon (madre de Sam Dong) (Lee Hye-Sook) Dirección de doblaje * E! Wild On * Los expedientes secretos X * Un domingo cualquiera (Debut como directora) * Mutante X * Striptease * Ladrones de medio pelo * Nostalgia del pasado * Charlotte Gray * El cazador (2001) * El Majestic * Stuart Little * Las aventuras de Jackie Chan * CSI: Miami (temp. 1) * Shaman King * Los Reyes de la colina (temp. 8) * Showtime * Colegio del agujero negro * Una familia modelo * Magic City (versión Dubbing House) * Zambezia Televisión mexicana * Un camino hacia el destino (2016) - Madre Rosaura * Como dice el dicho (2013) * Corazón indomable (2013) * El rostro de la venganza (2012) - Sonia Castro de Mercader * Amorcito corazón (2012) - Sexóloga * Por ella soy Eva (2012) * Verano de amor (2009) - Zulema Esdregal * Cuidado con el ángel (2008-2009) - Olga * Fuego en la sangre (2008) - María Caridad * Destilando amor (2007) - Agripina * Alborada (2005) - Elvira * Contra viento y marea (2005) - Recamarera * Velo de novia (2003) - Lamara * Mujer, casos de la vida real (1997-2003) * Güereja de mi vida (2001) - Laura Patricia * María Belén (2001) - Mamá de Pirueta * La usurpadora (1998) - Genoveva Sarmiento "La Tamales" * Mi pequeña traviesa (1997-1998) - Gloria * Al derecho y al Derbez (1995) * María la del barrio (1995) - Carlota * María Mercedes (1992) - Justa * La pícara soñadora (1991) - Raquel * Al filo de la muerte (1990) - Sra. Gálvez * Carrusel (1989) - Inés de Carrillo * El extraño retorno de Diana Salazar (1988-1989) - Marisela Castro * Corazones sin rumbo (1980) - Leonor Otros * La rosa de Guadalupe ** Esther (episodio: "Celos") (2016) ** Ana Laura (episodio: "Laberinto de dudas") (2010) Estudios y empresas de doblaje :: México * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 - Audio Futura * Audiopost * Auditel * Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Candiani Taxqueña * CineDub * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Dubb Studios * Globo * IDF * Intertrack * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * LAS Dubbing * Macías TV * Made in Spanish * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SISSA * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Telespeciales, S.A. * TOPaudio * Voltaic Studios México :: Miami * Art Sound México (sede Miami) Curiosidades *Rebeca Manríquez ha compartido varios personajes con la actriz Yolanda Vidal: **Ambas han interpretado a Frankie Heck en Una familia modelo, Rebeca doblándola en la primera temporada y Yolanda en el resto. **En Esposas desesperadas, ambas han sido la voz de Harriet Sansom Harris, en el personaje Felicia Tilman. **Ambas sustituyeron a Liza Willert en Dos hombres y medio en el personaje de Evelyn Harper (Holland Taylor) tras su fallecimiento. **En E.R. Sala de urgencias, ambas doblaron a la Dra. Susan Lewis. **En Doraemon, ambas han sido la voz en español de Tamako Nobi. **En Familia moderna, Rebeca hizo la voz de Delia Pritchett en la primera temporada, mientras que Yolanda dobló al personaje en la segunda y cuarta temporada. **En Inuyasha Rebeca dobló a Naomi Higurashi, mientras que Yolanda la sustituyó en el doblaje de los episodios especiales de dicha serie y en su sucesora Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final, debido a que ahora se doblan en el estudio Optimedia Bond México. Referencias *Rebeca Manríquez en IMDB Enlaces externos * * *Rebeca Manríquez en Locutores de México *Página oficial (archivo) *Rebeca Manríquez en GeoCities Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Miami